gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hauptman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Italianfan88 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 09:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC) The Black Prince in GuP. Hello Hauptman According to this official document , Kiri Shiratori is apparently not the only user of the Black Prince ... There is of course the title: "Return of the Black Princess" ... but also the brake mouth of the canon that Resembles that of QF 17-pounders. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:06, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey Vatour2b, Yeah, I've seen that bit as well. It's in one of the artbooks, one for the movie I believe. I wouldn't mind seing that beast in action. Hauptman (talk) 15:25, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Why? ... Was it because it was never used in combat during the WW2? If so, I agree that, for example, an A34 Comet would be doubly more interesting (career + efficiency). I would like to ask you the same question for the M4A3E8 and the T-34/85 ... How would you classify the A34 Comet among the medium allier tanks of 1945? ... If you found in the world of GuP, (Like a "Last Action Hero") what would be your 1st and 2nd choice? @+ Vautour2b (talk) 17:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Well I like it because it's such an odd tank, it's the end of the infantry tanks. Then again I'd have mixed feelings with seeing it as I also have a Black Prince for my own custom team in my fanfic. Comet is an interesting vehicle as it's a very potent vehicle along with the M4A3E8 and the T-34/85 and really outclasses a tank liek the panzer IV and stug. As for which one is consider better that would without a doubt be the M4A3E8 as it was justright in almost every aspect of what one needed in a good tank. For a 2nd choice I'd likely have to go with the Comet although I truly loathe the design of the hatches for the driver and radio-operator as well as the lack of sloping armor for the frontal plate. Hauptman (talk) 19:51, May 22, 2017 (UTC) The text says that Selection and Saunders fielded pound gun tanks and that St. Gloriana's best was absent, but has now returned, Coffe (コーヒー Kōhī) thus the phrase Black Princess has Returned ''. The gray hair girl is drinking a black beverage, so kinda makes sense. I'm pretty ''St. Gloriana's best refers to the tank, not the character. The most beautiful characters are now showing their faces, but I still think Kehab's OC is the top one. As for the barrel I won't leave much of my opinion 'cause it's not my field. Standardizer (talk) 23:48, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, Standardizer & Hauptman ! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 07:19, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Interesting tidbit Standardizer. Hauptman (talk) 15:14, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Tiger I and Panther, what is the best ? Good evening Hauptman I call again your knowledge because the opinions are very disputed on these two tanks (even if not officially in the same category) ... for example: some say that the Russians feared the Tiger I, then They had only a poor opinion of the Panther ... Conversely, others say that when the Red Army captured panzers, it preferred to reuse the Panther rather than the Tiger I. What do you think? ... If you integrated Kuromirimine (as the only male member - lucky!) ... and Maho gave you the choice between becoming the bordfürer of a Tiger I or that of a Panther ... what would you choose ? @+ Vautour2b (talk) 18:45, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey Vatour2b, it's hard to say as there are conflicting reports and then also cases of mistaken identity. In quite some cases Panthers were mistaken as Tigers, as for the apparent preference for using the Panther over the Tiger I, I would write this down due to the Panther being produced and employed in larger numbers making it easier to acquire components to keep the tanks maintained. Being the sole male in all of KMM, well that is likely a very enviable position, to the guys outside that is, as from the inside I doubt it'd be anywhere near as pleasant as it might appear and more likely resembles hell given you're bound to get chewed out the first mistake you'd make. For that reason I'd likely pick a Panther in an attempt to avoid some of the inevitable flak that's bound to come your way, at round 850 to 1000m/s, that is. Hauptman (talk) 19:11, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hahaha, I understand... Thank you for answer! @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:32, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Mind Blowing Research Found Hello, I wanted to show you what I found here that people have stated from Der Film. You will be shocked and enlightened. PinoyRicochet (talk) 20:27, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey, nice find, now i'm left wondering how we're going to incorperate all of that, it might even warrant a dedicated page. I do know that der film is chockfull of references and such. The amount of vehicles and tanks in the background is also impressive Hauptman (talk) 20:29, June 21, 2017 (UTC) That's awesome! Let's go add it in! If we need an extra page, I can make that no problem. Just let me know. Otherwise, the table of contents will have to do with regards to navigation. What might be useful is a 'back to top' toolbar button that I've seen on another wiki. How do we make that? Kinedyme (talk) 00:26, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Kinedyme, I just googled how to add that button here . PinoyRicochet (talk) 12:58, June 22, 2017 (UTC) That's strange I thought everyone (at list the admins moderators...) had access to this mine gold for long time. Vautour gave my that link about a year ago. If I knew nobody has it I wound have share it. Sorry And for the button "back to top" might be useful in the Timeline page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:08, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks PinoyRicochet and Fox357magnum; I've added the button in now. Do you think the current (default) styling is good? Or would you prefer a darker colour/black text? Kinedyme (talk) 08:58, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Personnaly I'ld prefer it a little darker. Thanks Kine it's better on Xtra long pages than making burning the mouse wheel by getting on top. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:39, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Nice work for putting in in here Kinedyme, it handy on the really long pages and we do have some of those. So back to the matter at hand, how do we wish to incorperate all of this extra trivia? Hauptman (talk) 12:59, June 24, 2017 (UTC) If the root objective is to address the length of the page, it is in fact the gallery which takes up the most space (roughly two fifths). Whilst this is addressed mainly by its collapsible format, we can either move said pictures to another page, or reduce its total size by removing any images not deemed iconic. Note that 'iconic' may incur disputes in the process, as this would be an entirely subjective matter. Kinedyme (talk) 13:13, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Jatkosota tanks Hi Hauptman, Where did you get the pic with all Jatkosota tanks ???? Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:59, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey Fox, it appeared on one of the GuP facebook groups I attend, apparently this is from the next chapter of Phase Erika, that's also where the image of their schoolship comes from. Hauptman (talk) 15:04, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Thx Hauptman That's great we finally have visual of others Mika's tanks others that the BT-42. (I'm pretty sure that she stole loan at long-term all russian tanks to Pravda) My guess from left to right: Sturmi, Pz.IV, T-34/85, T-34/76, T-26, 2xBT-5, BT-7 and BT-42. You're guess. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:39, July 10, 2017 (UTC) It's basically the line up that we saw mentioned in Gekka Senshado minus 1 BT-7. Hauptman (talk) 16:41, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Given that the BT-5/7 and T-26 are now going to appear in a manga do you think we should make pages for them? Let me know and I'll get started right away, also do we want to combine the BT-5 and 7 in the same page? Hauptman (talk) 17:51, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hauptman Yes we'll create pages for these tanks but in my opinion we should wait a little to have more content because for now except saying that Jatko own them we don't have much to says about them except their historical backgrouds. And for the BT tanks, yes I think we should put them into one because technically it's almost the same tank even if it had a redesigned hull between the BT-5 & BT-7. Tell me what do you think about it. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:39, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like a plan, we'll jold out until more info surfaces. Hauptman (talk) 14:47, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hauptman I just read the new Phase Erika chapter and I was surprised that Mika wasn't THE commander at the time and moreover that a wierdo with martian antennas called Touko was the commander. Additionnaly her vice-commander named Lili talked about an important tank (at page 21) what would it be to you ???? My guesses are T-28, T-50 (I read they managed to capture an uparmored one) or KV-1. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:52, July 15, 2017 (UTC) I haven't read the chapter yet so I can't really comment so your guess is as good as mine. Hauptman (talk) 19:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) I talk only in historical purpose. Of all tanks that Finland used during WW2 we see in Jatkosota park : Pz.IV, Sturmi, T-26, BT-5, BT-7, T-34 & BT-42. Leaving unseen the FT-17, the Vickers 6-tons, T-28, KV-1 and the T-50-2. She's talking about an important tank so I think we can get rid of the two firsts. The KV-1 was stolen only before the film so I don't think so. Rest only the T-28 & T-50. The T-28 about what I heard was successfulduring the winter war but completly outdated during WW2. And the T-50 you made me a quite good resume on it, its only problem was the engine. So I don't really know what tank could be important for Finnish. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:59, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Well, if you don't mind spoilers, Ryūichi Saitaniya's pixiv account posts preview images for the chapters of Phase Erika before the full chapter appears in Comic Walker website every 19th of the month where the Phase Erika chapters are hosted. Here's the preview images for the upcoming Phase Erika Ch. 7 . Zenjamibu (talk) 01:30, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Fox, well looking at it from a historical pov then you're totally right in that it either is a T-28 or a T-50 given that it is viewed as being of great importance to the team. I'm personally more incliend to go with the T-50 in that it is a more modern design and thus of greater combat potential but the T-28 is, visually, a rather unique looking vehicle. I don't mind spoilers at all so many thanks for those images Zenjamibu, seems like we can also add the T-20 Komsomolets tractor to non-combat vehicles for Jatkosota. Also interesting to see that KMM has Tiger II with both the Porsche intendid turret and the serien production turret. I wonder if these are reserved solely for training matches or that they were later converted to the more familar serien turret. Hauptman (talk) 08:14, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, when I saw the Tiger II I was thinking "Weird, this turret looks odd" I didn't thought a minute about the Porsche turret. Zenja, don't worry I too don't mind for spoilers. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:49, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Der Film Webpage Hi Hauptman, On the subject of Jatkosota, their Kanji caught my eye on a webpage seen in GuP der Film. - Gupscreenshot.jpg It appears to be news on the KV-1 that was "borrowed" from Pravda. Are you able to translate the page please? Kinedyme (talk) 17:56, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Would this suffice, this is what was translated back then right after the movie was released. .Girls were betrayed by MEXT after protecting their own school. .Neutral Highschool is becoming a member of Panzerfahren Federation. .Pravda HS raised objection against Continuation HS for use of captured KV1. .News Anzio HS is calling for donation to help repairing long-hospitalized P40. TANK SHOW: Tickets on Sale online! Tank and Junks: M4 junks on sale! Column: Relaxing travel with Panzer a licence for Super-heavy Vehicles: for New High-schoolers need your old tanks. Vintage Tanks trading and repairing: Kuraoka Vehicle Infromation Service Hauptman (talk) 19:15, July 13, 2017 (UTC) That's perfect, thanks. By that, do you mean there is an original image somewhere? Kinedyme (talk) 11:58, July 14, 2017 (UTC) If there is I dont know, that is the only image I found of it. Hauptman (talk) 12:52, July 14, 2017 (UTC) BC Freedom SOMUA S35 Where'd the pic of BC Freedom's SOMUA come from? Is there any record of them actually owning one or is this fanmade? WaterKuruk (talk) 17:21, July 20, 2017 (UTC) This was released today, it's a shot taken from the new teaser from GuP das Finale, I posted the teaser in the corresponding forum, you can check it out. Hauptman (talk) 17:28, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I just saw it. YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HOW EXCITED I AM!!!! BC Freedom is one of my favorite schools in the entire franchise!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS .....ahem sorry WaterKuruk (talk) 17:35, July 20, 2017 (UTC) No need to apologize for it, you've got plenty of reason to be excited. Hauptman (talk) 17:45, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Unusual vehicles Hi Hauptman, Recently subscribe to a collection of WWII tanks and in the joint books 3 vehicles that I didn't knew before kept me attention, the Raumer S, the Landwasserschlepper (I remember I saw it when I was younger in the Commandos game series but I thought it was a "Made for Game" vehicles) and the Heuschrecke 10 which intended to be a a heir for the Wespe. Do you know those three ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:04, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey Fox, yeah I know of them of all three of these vehicles for many years, Heuschrecke wasn't a replacement for the Wespe, that was actually the 10.5cm Hummel-Wespe of which 8 to 12 were build before the end of the war, but a rather a waffenträger with the failed idea that the turret could be removed and mounted on a fixed position if needed to be. Hauptman (talk) 09:20, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Ah ok, I didn't knew them. The one that I found funny was the Raumer S, it reminds me a two part APC from Aliens. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:25, October 14, 2017 (UTC) If you want to see another odd vehicle look up the Wanze panzerjager. Hauptman (talk) 14:20, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Damn the Germans were pretty inventive but I don't recognize the chassis is it an already existent one or a made for this one ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:40, October 14, 2017 (UTC) It's a Borgward BIV demolition carrier that they converted into a makeshift panzerjager, used during the defence o Berlin. Hauptman (talk) 17:10, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Blue Division & Chi-Ha-Tan logo Hi hauptman, I don't manage to find the references for the emblems of Blue Division & Chi-Ha-Tan. Could you help out ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:30, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Light Tank Mk.VI Hi hauptman Maple's Light Tanks Mk.VIB finally made their appearance in Chapter 30 and apparently they dropped off the weird gun that they put earlier. Technically both Mk.VIB and Type 95 are a threat to each other. But the Ha-Go has the advantage of being capable of shot them from long range whereas Mk.VIB have to get dangerously closer to pierce armors with it's .50 caliber. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:21, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Yep, seems like the earlier one likely was an artists' error. And yeah, the Type 95 has the ege due to having a much better gun. Hauptman (talk) 15:38, November 7, 2017 (UTC) BT-5 and BT-7 Tankathlon Legality We've spoken before on how the 10 ton rule isn't fiat and can be bent a little judging by the tanks used. Knowing this information, and given your slightly more experienced viewpoint, can these two tanks participate in Tankathlon? WaterKuruk (talk) 18:08, November 7, 2017 (UTC) The BT-5 would definetly qualify, it's lighter than some of the other tanks I've seen. BT-7 is a little trickier and is going to depend if we will see anything else close to its weight though at the moment I err on the 'yes it's likely legal' side. Another fun tank you might want to throw in for more of a shotgun appraoch is the BT-7A artillery tank which weighs about the same as the normal BT-7. Hauptman (talk) 20:26, November 7, 2017 (UTC) I thought you'd say that. I'm asking 'cause one of my favorite OC schools that I created is based off of Mongolia (they actually tore Japan's invasion march over Asia apart at one point in the war and we have a Burmese school so why not). They used said tanks along with the T-27 tankette (basically a Soviet Carden Loyd iirc) and I thougt it'd be cool if they were more focused on Tankathlon since their equipment would mean they'd get destroyed in Sensha-do (kinda like Bonple now that I think about it). I haven't read much on the BT-7A, that could be interesting. WaterKuruk (talk) 22:00, November 7, 2017 (UTC) You're referring to the battles at Khalkhyn Gol in 1939 am I right? The Japanese sure took a beating and it showed that their existing anti-tank capacity was insuffient. It is basically a BT-7 that had the main turret replaced by one similar to the T-28 medium tank and was armed with a short barelled 76.2mm gun, they also saw combat during the ighting there in 1939. Hauptman (talk) 15:52, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Those are them, yes. Correct me if I'm wrong but the BT-7A is to the M4A1(76) is as the BT-7 is to the M4?. Yes I know that's generalizing a ton with the M4 having lesser upgrades in between but you get the idea...I hope. WaterKuruk (talk) 19:48, November 8, 2017 (UTC) In very vague terms is it a similar upgrade, in contrast there is a large amount of difference between a 1st gen. Sherman such as an M4, M4A1, M4A2 or M4A3 and a 2nd gen. Sherman, far more than there was between the BT-7 and BT-7A. The BT-7A is a rather simple conversion by replacing the turret with a new larger one mounting a short barrelled 76mm gun instead of the usual 45mm of the normal BT-7. Hauptman (talk) 16:42, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Need help Hello Hauptmann. I would appreciate if you got in touch with me regarding a user going under a fake name uploading work from my DeviantArt page without consulting me beforehand. I have no intention on allowing my projects to be on display on the wikia for the time being. Since I literally just registered here I have no clue on how to navigate so I hope you could help me out on how to get in touch with you. Venturas (talk) 20:10, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey, these works of yours, are these drawings you made of Asparugus from the manga? Do you have a link for me so that I can verify that these are indeed from your DeviantArt account? At the moment there is a user going by the name Battlegroup posting various pieces of Asparagus fanart the character's article and judging by their appereances they are all likely from the same source. If you need to get in touch with a person, the quikest and easiest way to do so is to leave a message on their talk page, they will get a notification of your message. Also when you post on someone's page please add your signature at the end and put a title to your post, that way it'll be easier for that person to see your message and get back to you. Otherwise they might miss the message. Hauptman (talk) 20:25, November 13, 2017 (UTC) That is correct. Battlegroup is the name of my DeviantArt page and I have recently been uploading three Asparagus vectorart projects. Here is a direct link to the DeviantArt page. I have added a special "signature" in the deviantID info box with Haubtman so you can verify the page is indeed mine. This individual going under the name of Battlegroup here have been bothering me on DeviantArt on other accounts prior. https://battlegroup1.deviantart.com/ Venturas (talk) 20:32, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Those are the ones as well that this user uploaded to the wiki, I'll leave a message on said user's talkpage and inform them of the matter you have brought towards our attention and give him/her a chance to explain their actions, if they cannot provide an acceptable explanation as well as an apology to you or refuse to do so within the next 24h I will enact a block for that account. Would that be acceptable to you? Hauptman (talk) 20:52, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your quick action. That would be more than lovely as long as the images are no longer on display here when the issue has been fully handled. Will be keeping an eye personally here from time to time to ensure they don't continue uploading more of my projects on here. Thanks again! Venturas (talk) 20:57, November 13, 2017 (UTC) No problem, if you ever do feel you want to post your fanart here we'll be looking forward to seeing them from you. They should have a nice place once we have the fanworks section up and running. Wish I could draw as well as you could. Until next time Hauptman (talk) 21:00, November 13, 2017 (UTC) BC Freedom uniform Hi Hauptman, I have pain to find the inspiration of BC Freedom's uniforms (at least the former ones were easily recognizable) I found something that could match with the form of their hat and the inner shirt. On the first image check the one on the far left labelled "capitaine" and on the second one the guy in the middle. Tell me what do you think. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:38, November 30, 2017 (UTC) I've been looking at The Rose of Versailles given that seems to be one source of inspration for the BC character designs but nothing in terms of uniforms from it come close to what BC seems to be wearing. The ones you've found are a closer match to what we've seen so far. Hauptman (talk) 15:17, December 1, 2017 (UTC) I try to ask to my compatriot Vautour2b, but I don't think I'll have an answer as I don't think he goes to the wiki anymore. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:23, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, he's been awol for a long time. Hauptman (talk) 08:23, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Maple High School's Light Tank https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/girls_und_panzer_ribbon_warrior_ch30#17 Any idea of what gun this could be? WaterKuruk (talk) 20:58, December 6, 2017 (UTC) The tanks used by Maple are Vickers Light Tank mk VIB which is armed .50 Vickers machinegun and a co-axial .303 Vickers machinegun. Hauptman (talk) 21:09, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. I just saw that Fox said the same thing as I was scrolling. Oops ;) WaterKuruk (talk) 21:14, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Ribbon Warrior Hi Hauptman, Something you said about RW bother me. You said that RW author (so Takeshi Nogami) said that the manga is set on an alternate universe, if he said it I accept. But what bother me is that if the author stated it was an AU then why did he try to "desperately" (as you said) tie to the main canon ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:18, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox, I know you're looking for Hauptman but I hope you won't mind me putting my two cents in. Despite Nogami saying it was an AU my own headcanon was that it still took place in the original main canon/timeline since parts from the main canon are ''referenced in RW. Now unfortunatly that headcanon is slightly squashed now that BC Freedom is apperaing in das Finale, none of the BC characters from the RW canon are being shown (WHICH SUCKS >:( I really like Asparagus), and their school unity is back to where we started before they lost against Shizuka. As for Nomura "desperatly" referencing the main canon? I personally don't see it as desperation (if I'm reading this right you don't either). As a tie-in/spin-off story it of course it would mention events from the main canon, that's how spin-offs work (since they're using the throat mics instead of headsets and using Anchovy's OVA/movie personality it looks closer to the anime canon). RW takes place from the middle of the National Tournament to what we should/could perceive as the present (anything past the University battle since Chi-Ha-Tan refer to Duck Team as Duck-sama and other characters know of what Jatkosota's BT-42 did in said University battle). WaterKuruk (talk) 15:06, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kuruk, No I won't mind, it's the same for me I like to put RW in the main canon (I don't find there is so much contradiction in it, except maybe for the future Das Finale) but I'll place it instead after the movie, because I manage to find approximate precise dates for the last battle of the tournament and the compound match against St.Glo/Pravda, there is I think less of 10 days between the two events whih is pretty short to put any of RW events in the gap except the will for Shizuka and Rin to enlist to do as Ooarai. But I don't think our views are shared by the page's owner ;p See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:08, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Oops, almost forgot that I still needed to answer the both of you, sorry for being a little late. As to why he is suddenly cramming in the new uniform I have no idea, but every bit that I'm hearing aboutr the episode is painting more and more the picture that the anime BC has no connection at all to the RW BC. None of the RW characters show up, the entire student body is changed and even the split between the 2 factions differs and is actually more violent than what we have seen in RW as the 2 groups actualyl get into a fight with each other. It seems to be rather dysfunctional school and it negates everything done about the unification of BC that we see in RW. Even at the start of the match Andou and Oshida do not work together. If I have read it correctly we should also see a few flashbacks of BC during the national tournament, and I don't need to say what it will mean if they are wearing their tankery uniform there. Have not yet heard anything on if we see any flashbacks of Azumi's time at BC. Hauptman (talk) 16:16, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi Haupt, For the unification then split again I admit I give you a point. But where did you see Oshida & Andou not working together ? I only see them arguing before the tournament bracket. But for the uniform I don't agree, the only moment we can date is during the tournament lottery and they only wore their schoolgirl uniform not their Senshado one. And we cannot date some of the moments where they wore their Senshado ones and I don't think the moments where we see their tanks in during the Tournament as technically they haven't S35 (I hope they will not crush the Gekkan Senshado continuity by putting flashback of the tournament with S35). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:47, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello again to the both of you, Firstly, to counter Hauptman's argument I once again refer to RW where Asparagus-sama, at the end of the battle and her elimination from the the Tankathlon Cauldron, decides to change her first plan of integrating both factions to disolving them all together. As a part of this they are getting rid of the old uniforms which blatetently showed the rift in the school. Maybe the ones they use in the movie are their new fully integrated ones? Secondly, Asparagus-sama not being seen. In RW Asparagus herself admits that she is partialy to blame for the original rift in the school. Maybe to atone for this she stepped down as the Commander? As for Andou and Oshida not getting along, it can be a simple power-struugle/tug-of-war. Lastly, BC Freedom using the S35 and the FT-17. Is it not possible that they just acquired them between the events of the National Tournament and das Finale? WaterKuruk (talk) 19:24, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Apparently there are still 2 different school uniforms worn by students of BC Freedom, the students who entered via exams (wearing white shirts with a grey onepiece), and the students who had been there since junior highschool (wearing something similar to their senshado uniform). Only their tankery uniform seems to be the same for everybody. It is mentioned by person who has either seen the episode or knows somebody who has, there are, if what this person says is correct, a few flashbacks and it shows that those 2 bicker a lot, a heck of a lot, even going so far as pulling some WoT level of pettiness by blocking/shooting each other on their way to their match. Apparently they have even another fight right at the start of the Oarai vs BC match. There is a fight between the 2 factions when super secret agent Yukari goes out on yet another spy mission. With regards to the Gekkan Senshado, I think we should be prepared for that article to be invalidated with regards to BC Freedom. BC already has different tanks than what is mentioned and if the poster is right than they have more than one ARL 44 Hauptman (talk) 19:40, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Panzerjäger & Jagdpanzer Hi Hauptman Could you tell me the difference between Panzerjäger & Jagdpanzer. Because it's technically the same thing but the German distinguished them individually. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:21, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey Fox, "Panzerjäger" is a general classifacation of something (ie a Jagdpanzer or infantery based AT devices) or somebody (infantery with anti-tank weapons) against tanks, while a Jagdpanzer is explicetly a specialised (i.e. Jagdpanzer IV, Jagdpanzer HS 30/ Rak) tank in a role (solely) fighting other tanks. However, the Germans used Panzerjäger for all of their tank destroyers, and it is the only appropriate term for mass description. Jagdpanzer was used as part of the name of some vehicles (Jagdpanzer IV and Jagdpanzer 38), but wasn't a classification. 'Jagdpanzer' wasn't used as a general designation, though, only in vehicle names. It would be incorrect to call Jagdtigers and Jagdpanthers 'Jagdpanzer'. Jagdpanzer 38t was also called Panzerjäger 38(t) für 7.5 cm PaK 39 Jagdpanzer IV was also called Panzerjäger IV mit 7.5 cm PaK 39 L/48 or PaK L/70 (depends on which model) and often would also include a (V) for Vomag or an (A) for Alkett to designate its manufactorer. Jagdpanther was also called Panzerjäger für 8.8 cm PaK 43/3 L/71 auf Fahrgestell Panther Jagdtiger was also called Panzerjäger für 12.8 cm PaK 44 L/55 auf Fahrgestell Tiger ausf. B which was in a few documents shortened to Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B. Hauptman (talk) 15:53, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Ah ok so Panzerjäger is the general designation (just like Allies used Tank Destroyer) and Jagdxxxxx is just for shorten some tank name. To be honest Jagdtiger is for easiest to remember than "Panzerjäger für 12.8 cm PaK 44 L/55 auf Fahrgestell Tiger ausf. B". It always being a pain for me to retain the entire name for these kind of vehicles although the designation is completely logic "vehicle class" für "gun name" auf "vehicle used at base". I'll take the example of the Marder series : they can confused if the they are just called by just their nickname as the Marder I is counting 3 captured french vehicles with a PaK 40, Marder II counts 2 with technically the same chassis (the Panzer II but not the same model) with a PaK 40/2 for one and the PaK 36® and the Marder III also counts 3 vehicules based on the Pz.38(t) either with a PaK 36® or a Pak 40/3. Thanks for your answer Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:03, December 31, 2017 (UTC) RW Ch32 Hi Hauptman We have new tanks in Ribbon Warrior Ch.32: the Strv m/40L for Viggen, Darjeeling & Assam with the Harry Hopkins (in action I now we saw it earlier) and the Tetrarch with the Little John adaptator (I read that it give the 2pdr nearly the same punch as a 6pdr) for West Kureouji Grona Academy. However I don't recognize the tanks that have been mauled by Kiri Shiratori in page 39, as she fought Gregor I think it would be a Czech tank I would bet on a LT vz.40 tell me your opinion. We also cameos of many Bellwall students. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:19, January 2, 2018 (UTC) It's drawn rather sloppy which makes it hard to decide what vehicle it might be but my guess would be a Tancík CKD AH-IV. And now I'm being left with the impression that RW is now also messing with the LA2's timeline as after her match against Bellwall, Kiri stopped with her trying to be like Darjeeling. Hauptman (talk) 09:09, January 3, 2018 (UTC) I've always been frustrated that the very last chapter haven't been translated yet. West Kureouji Grona is technically a St.Glo copycat, but I don't see where she stopped her try to be like Darjeeling except that she untie her hair after their defeat against Bellwall but when you look in Ch.11 she got her hairs Darjeeling style again. But I love how Kiri almost wet her panty when Darjeeling gave her a thumb up. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:31, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it's a shame that we still haven't seen it. I also find it a shame that there has be no word of an english release for any of the remaining GuP mangas. Hauptman (talk) 18:31, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Yeah that's a shame, I have plenty of books that haven't been (or never will be) translated yet. This is part of "I can't read them but I have them". Plus when I look into LA2 books there some 4koma or omakes that I'm sure give more background on characters, there is a funny one where Kunihiro & Terauchi (two of Chifuyu's mob) look under her skirt and see the Cosmos and another one where the Tiger crew go to the Boko museum and met Alice. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:51, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Das Finale edits So why have you been deleting my edits to Akiyama Yukari might i ask? ---- Admins shortage. Hi Hauptman, These times I find that we are some kind short on admins: I haven't seen Stand since November, Kinedyme since December, TzenTaiGuan April and Vautour since August. Only you, CC and me are active for now. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:28, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, then again Stand and TTG did mention it on their pages that they would be gone for a while due to other obligations. And Vatour has been gone really, really gone. Hauptman (talk) 20:05, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Ah, Apologies for my inactivity. It's true that I've been watching from a distance for some time now - Work and all that is a factor. I still intend to help write up the page for Das Finale and also modify our category templates accordingly, but that will not be set in motion until I have a chance to see it. I'll still respond to messages on my talk page if there's technical work to be done. Sorry once more for seeming distant. Kinedyme (talk) 21:06, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Hi Kine how R U ??? No need to apologies, I too cannot be 24/7 on the wiki, I was just wondering why you were a little out that's all. For Hauptman, yes I know for TTG, the last time I saw activity from him on his blog page was that he'll be out for a little while. However I didn't see mention of this for Stand. I'll put Vautour as inactive in the administration page and TTG as "temporarly inactive". See ya both. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:12, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Hi Fox, Teehee (^_~), work was a part of it, but the truth is I've also gotten my hands on a new Touhou game, which is a fair bit more difficult and more addicting than I anticipated. I'm doing well overall. I visit the wiki every so often mainly to see what all our wonderful editors are doing. I'm still keeping one eye on the JavaScript and CSS pages, as well as some of our larger templates. I've thought a bit about how the CL-Nav format might be re-organised with the inclusion of the Das Finale characters, but it will not be finalised until we know who exactly we're working with. Until then, see you. Kinedyme (talk) 08:45, January 24, 2018 (UTC) No need to sweat it Kine, we all know that other obligations always coem first and can make a mess our our best plans and intentions. Hauptman (talk) 16:20, January 24, 2018 (UTC) ARL 44 Hi Hauptman, I think I understand why the ARL 44 with the 90mm gun configuration was accepted. I rewatch episode 10.5 and in the rule Admisible Vehicles it was said: "Vehicles that were at least at the prototype stage before August 15, 1945, or using equipement that was planned for use in that time period. '(Vehicles that were only at the design stage are admisible only after approval from the Federation.)'''" The ARL 44 was prototype ready before the end of the war. The turret and the gun that originated from the FCM F1 program were ready too (if I'm not mistaken). The ARL 44 with the Schneider turret and the DCA 90mm wasn't prototype before the end of the war but I think the design was ready before (correct me if I'm wrong). Then BC Freedom was granted by JSF to use it. It's the most logical reason I can get. Tell me your opinion. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:21, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey Fox, that is my reading of the rule as well, the French had the design worked out on paper and done a full wooden mock up before the cut off date. I don't know if the first prototype was already completed by that time but I do think that various components of it likely were by that time. Hauptman (talk) 19:37, February 8, 2018 (UTC) That's why the FCM F1 could be admisible and is (was) part of BC Freedom's line-up. But the problem with that kind of rule is that can lure many of WoT fanboys, first I found you were a little rude with WoT fanboys when they asked if a fantasy tank was abmisible but now I too begin to lose patience. Do you think the F1 could be a suitable tank in Senshado ???? I remember the F1 was part of France's units in the game R.U.S.E, it was a pain in the ass to fight as it was very tough to take it down and it could fire at infantry, tanks and aircraft. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:16, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, those rules would make it legal though I have my doubts on if it will ever be a part of BC Freedom, I think we'll more likely see it becoem part of Maginot as they see some revisions now. It is possible that Maginot will see it's cavalry tanks taken away and have only the slower infantry tanks, in all likelyhood tanks that we have not yet seen in the aniem as the GuP produktion committee seems very keen on not having any repaints. Which is going to make it hard with any future new schools as there are not that many unique tanks left for any single country bar the obvious white Elefant in the room, Hungary. Yes, that is indeed a problem that I dread. If I do come across as being rude that is mainly because I get fed up with the typical wot fanboy who is simply far too lazy to even bother checking if their little toy existe or not. If one can't be bothered with such a menial task, something that I consider the first thing anybody should do when making their own tankery team. Do your homework. This is something that won't take more than 5 min for anyboy with a modicum of intelligence as the wot wiki page will tell you if the tank existed or not. Instead, what we see more often than not, if that they are simply lazy or dumb, possibly even both, and just ask or even worse assume it is real. Wel, it is legal, as to if it will be a feasable tank, that is another question. This is in general the problem that you'll run into with any vehicle that was just a paper design only, you have nothing of practical information as to how it will work which is why one of my criteria is to try and stick to stuff that was actualyl build and tested as you know how it performs. Another problem that we run into with the FCM F1 is that there is no detailed information of this vehicle, having a max armor of 100mm doesn't tell us all that much as we don't know where on the tank it was this thick. We don't know how it's 90mm gun would perform as there is no penetration data. No idea on if it would have been a 150 ton or if it would become possibly even heavier. To me, a French superheavy tank would be far more likely to appear in a possible future animation episode of GuP would be the Char 2C given that it was build, fully tested, and they did have the intention of using it in combat during WWII. Of coruse, this tank would likely be used by a possibly revised Maginot school. Alas, as the series has shown us a superheavy tank desn't seem to be worth the investment, the Maus was only able to kill 2 enemy tanks before it got knocked out, the T28 was only able to allow the UST to eneter the park, and the best result that the Karl achieved was just 3 enemy tanks. All of that makes me question to the merit of any superheavy vehicle, that said, they certainly make for a visually interesting opponent. Hauptman (talk) 11:21, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Yugoslavia based school Opinion Hi Hauptman, I wanted to show off a OC school of mine subject to your approval. It's a Kingdom of Yugoslavia/Yugoslav Partisans based school. The tanks consist of those that were captured from Germany (Panzer III Ausf. N's and Panther) and those given by France (Hotchkiss H39s, Renault FT-17s, Renault R35s, and a SOMUA S35). If you're wondering how this school's equipment is unique enough to even consider, the S35 has a British QF 25pdr gun that Yugoslavia used (pictured) . I'm aware that they operated other tanks from these countries and others but I wanted to make their lineup as simple and organized as possible, strong enough to put up a bit of a fight. WaterKuruk (talk) 05:16, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Slight correction though on the concerted Somua, it's not a 25pdr, that would never fit. The gun they used was a 6pdr that was taken, along with part of the turret of an AEC III armored car which the partisans had been supplied with by the British. It is a fun team to model as all of the vehicles would have been Germanized by adding a cupola to the French tanks. There is also a good boo kon the matter by Tankograd which has a lot of photos. Not sure if this helps but here's a somewhat comprehensive lists of tanks used by the partizans. Italian origin: L3/33 captured from Italians, later also Croats, first in November 1941 in Montenegro. L3/35 captured from Italians, later also Croats, starting in spring 1942 in Croatia. This was, along with the L3/33 by far the most common captured tank. Over 50 in total were captured after the Italian surrender, but most were lost to the German counter-offensive that came soon after. L3/38 unknown origin, photos of this exist dating from October 1944, but there were probably some captured earlier. Rare. L3 Lanciafiamme captured from Italians after Italian surrender, possibly earlier in 1943. Rare. L6/40 first ones captured after or immediately before Italian surrender, later also from Germans or Croats. I've read 10 were present in Trieste in 1945, so total number was probably between 15 and 20. M13/40 one was captured after Italy surrendered, and one or two in 1944. One was present in Trieste in 1945. M14/41 I've seen it listed sometimes, but have found no evidence to support this. M15/42 first captured after liberation of Belgrade. It seems these tanks were only used for training, except maybe during the last few days of the war. Apparently the Yugoslav army had 12 of these operational after the war. Semovente 47/32 a few were captured and used by the First Tank Brigade in Bosnia near the end of 1944, and a few in Belgrade. The latter were used only for training it seems. Semovente 75/18 a few were captured during liberation of Belgrade, and more at the very end of the war. Used only for training it seems. French origin: Somua S-35 captured from Germans, first one in October 1941 in Serbia, later also from Croats. Rarest of the French tanks, probably because most bridges could not support its weight. At least one served in 1st Yugoslav tank brigade. Renault R-35 captured from Germans, first one in October 1941 in Serbia. Only a few were used. Hotchkiss H-35/39 captured from Germans, later also Croats. First one in Serbia in October 1941, but this may have in fact been crewed by Chetniks. First confirmed partisan tank was in February 1943 in Croatia and served with the 1st Partisan tank company. Renault UE captured after Knin operation in late 1944. Not sure if armed or not. Renault FT-17 it seems one was captured after Italian surrender, but I've found no evidence of its use. More were captured near end of war as part of armoured trains. German origin: Panzerjager 38(t) Hetzer a few were captured from the Germans and used in Croatia in spring 1945. StuG III F/G a couple captured after liberation of Belgrade, and more during the last week or two of the war. Seems used for training only. PzKpfw II J one was captured by Slovenian partisans in mid-1944, but I've seen no evidence it was used in combat. PzKpfw II C unknown number captured in 1945, no evidence of combat use. PzKpfw 38 (t) ditto. PzKpfw III N (?) ditto PzKpfw IV F1/G/H ditto. At least one was present in tank school in Belgrade in March 1945. After the war, Yugoslavia had a total of 25 of these tanks. PzKpfw V Panther G There's two undated photos (but clearly from 1945) showing partisans with a Panther in Srijem. No evidence of combat use. Soviet origin (all except T-34/76 acquired in March 1945 and used on Syrmian front): T-34/85 65 of them. The core of the 2nd Yugoslav tank brigade. SU-76 T-34/76 5 captured from Germans in April/May 1945 in Slovenia. Saw combat. British, American or Canadian origin M3A1/M3A3 Stuart deployed to Yugoslavia in September 1944. Originally there were 59 of them, but it seems a total of 95 or so was supplied for the war (a few seem to have been acquired by "shady" means). Five or six had their turrets replaced with a 7.5cm PaK, two with a Flak Vierling. These were the core of the 1st tank brigade. Hauptman (talk) 15:50, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Russian Super Heavy Tank Hi Hauptman, I was wandering on a website and I found drawings (at least an artist view) of a Russian Super Heavy Tank project called T-42 Polutankov Super Heavy Tank that was dropped down in favor of T-35. Have you heard about this one ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:19, February 27, 2018 (UTC) I may have come across it in a passing at some point though given it never got far than the design table I never paid much attention to it. Hauptman (talk) 15:58, February 28, 2018 (UTC) To be honest I never understand the hype of multi-turreted tanks, for only a additional firepower the tank have get bigger (a lot more bigger in that case), they have to find more powerful engine and when they don't the tank is slower than a snail and they can't give it a solid armor to not overburden the engine. Plus I don't remember that any multi-turreted tank had good performances (for those which were built) except the T-28 during the Winter War. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:39, February 28, 2018 (UTC) In the 20's and 30's designers were enraptured by the idea of a land battleship, rolling over obstacles, its many guns firing in all direction. The concept proved to be unsuitable and impractical. Like you say the vehicle gets needlessly bigger, therefor heavier, becomes slow, requires a substantial engine, etc etc etc. Hauptman (talk) 19:00, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Peruvian tank, Peruvian school? While Peru didn't join WW2 until late January 1942 and wasn't a major combatant (choosing to stay nuetral with Central America and the rest of South America until then), they did have tanks, a special variant of the TNH (what we know as the Panzer 38(t). Czechoslovakia sold the vehicle platform/template for other countries to use/modify (Lithuania, Sweden, Iran, and my personal favorite Switzerland's Panzerwagen 39 and others). The LTP Tanque 39 was built by the Czech CKD/Praga specifically for Peru's terrain (once again like Switzerland’s 39). The predecessor was the THN built for Iran from 1935-1937. Its success attracted other countrys attention which prompted Peru to commission a version for themselves. With negotiations being held between 1936-1938. Peru’s biggest demand was that the vehicles would be able to operate independently and without issues in high altitudes as Peru has many mountains and the low air pressure in the high altitudes poses a serious problem. To compensate for this, Praga engineers increased the engine’s air intake while using better compression. The rest of the issues and results were the same as the Swiss 39. Peru didn’t need a battle tank designed to take on hordes of incoming Panzer *coughT-34cough*, rather than a nimble and quick vehicle with enough firepower to knock out infantry strongpoints and serve as counter-insurgency. The tank's stats are as follows- Crew: 3 Weight: 7.3 tons Armor: -Hull (front/side/back, mm): 25/15/12 -Turret (front/side/back, mm): 25/15/12 Engine: Scania Vabis 1664, 125k Maximum Speed: 40km/h (24mph) Range: 190km/h ( Armament: 37mm Skoda A3, 2x7.65mm machine guns After many negotiations and trials, they were finally deployed on February 2nd, 1939 to stop a coup d’etat. During the Peru-Ecuador border war in July 1941 were successful again. The tanks continued to soldier on to the end of the war and beyond, only being decommissioned in 1988to be used as military monuments. WaterKuruk (talk) 05:17, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Not really sure if I would want to build a team on just a single type of tank, especially when the tank in question is not that potent in the first place. The school would really struggle against most opponents. Hauptman (talk) 18:30, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Troll Hi Hauptman I see Torunball is still playing troll, we should have warned him when he first post néonazi comment on Erika. I also have a Mussolini comment on Anzio. Why does our wiki seems to lure trolls, we're not a so big wiki, so why they bothering pissed us off. You banned another troll recently right?? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:42, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Aye, I've given him/her/it, their second warning, there won't be a third. One more edit with such nonsense and it'll be a straight ban. No idea, they're likely just looking for an easy picking. Yes, I sure did. And that little 'waste of oxygen' has been blocked across the entire famdom community. Hauptman (talk) 16:09, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Giving you the head's up, I've banned Torunball for a year, the little troll was making another idiot edit on the KMM page. Hauptman (talk) 09:07, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah I see that, good riddance. This waste if time will not be missed. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:54, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Little Army 2 Hi Hauptman, I don't know if you know it but we at least have a translation of the last chapter of Little Army 2, this is not the best translation ever as the guy didn't find a translator to proofread in a year so he release it in the form. Enjoy. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:56, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Imperial Japan OC School Questions Thanks to West Kureoji Grona and Gilbert High Schools we know that more than one schoool have a country's theme/ I'm currently developing an Imperial Japan school that would blow Chi-Ha-Tan out of the water yet isn't overpowered (at least I think it isn't. If Chi-Ha-Tan is the invading Japanese Army, my school is one that would be based on the home defense tactic that they started near the end of the war. As such my heavy hitters are a Type 3 Ho-Nii III and a Type 4 Chi-To. My two questions are as follows. 1. Is the Chi-Ri legal even though it was an incomplete prototype with only the gun not attached and its known what gun it would have used (originally a Type 5 mm but later models had a Type 99 88mm). 2. My teams is looking like an imovable wall at the moment. what would you recommend in terms of more mobile equipment? WaterKuruk (talk) 18:00, April 19, 2018 (UTC)